<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assistance by prettywellfunded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463877">Assistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded'>prettywellfunded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pre-IVF world, Tony is a king that is suuuuuuper gay, -1 on the Kinsey scale, can't even see straight from where he's sitting. He married his best friend Pepper, and although they put off children for as long as they could, everyone is starting to demand an heir. Enter Peter, a palace servant that makes Tony drool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a plot I've been trying to write for like...the past half a dozen fandoms, lol. I did it! I rarely write historical stuff so there's zero effort beyond vague Ye Olde Setting and careful word choice. </p><p>Peter is schrodinger's jailbait - I never specify his age. everything is consensual, but the power dynamics may upset some.</p><p>Originally written on discord, 12/29/2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter loves his King and Queen. </p><p>How could he not? They are fair and just and generous with their people. Peter knows the tales of King Howard's reign, though it ended when he was just an infant. Again, how could he not, when his parents were executed on the alter of that King's paranoia? </p><p>Uncle Ben, rest his soul, would say that despite King Anthony's 'misspent youth,' he was ten times the ruler his father was.</p><p>His uncle's opinion only strengthened within Peter after King Anthony sentenced Ben's murderer to death. Only grew when Peter was offered a place in the palace after a fever took Aunt May. He's told that King Anthony keeps abreast of his father's victims' families and, in restitution, intervenes whenever their luck turns sour.</p><p>So yes, Peter believes in his King and in Queen Virginia, said to be the King's moral compass. He owes them his life and his well-being.</p><p>That doesn't mean he isn't <i>terrified</i> when the King summons him personally on a random evening.</p><p>Peter's comfortable loving his King and Queen from <i>afar</i>. His aunt and uncle, despite their admiration, had instilled a certain wariness within him. Royals are about as safe as dragons. Awe-inspiring and incredibly powerful, but even the most benevolent are best given wide berth if you wish to save your skin.</p><p>It doesn't help that no one will say why the King wants <i>him</i>.</p><p>Still, the only thing more risky than proximity to royalty is disobedience of the throne. Peter submits as he's scrubbed and dressed and brought to the royal suites to be presented to the King and Queen. </p><p>He's never seen them dressed so casually before. He's never had a <i>sliver</i> of their attention, much less all of it intensely focused on him. Even though they're dressed to retire for the evening in their private sitting area, they both look every inch as powerful as they are.</p><p>Peter stands in front of them with his hands folded behind his back to hide the way they're shaking as the King and Queen look him over, his face getting hotter and hotter as he tries to discern what they're looking for and how he falls short.</p><p>"Leave us," the Queen says abruptly with a wave of her hand, voice ringing clear and decisive. Peter's eyes go wide as everyone begins to exit the room; he would have fled, himself, if not for the clear indication from another servant to stay.</p><p>"It's Peter, isn't it?" the Queen says, and Peter quickly confirms. </p><p>She slides a look at her husband, who is just...staring at Peter intently. Peter avoids looking in His Majesty's direction, keeping his eyes fixed on the Queen's delicately pointed chin, out of respect. </p><p>He's entirely unprepared for her to say, "Peter – have you lain with anyone?"</p><p>Peter is…aghast. He can hardly believe she's asking him such a thing, and in fact, he must have misunderstood. "Y-your Majesty?"</p><p>"I'm sorry to embarrass you, Peter. I wouldn't ask if it weren't relevant to your purpose here."</p><p>Bewildered, Peter wonders how it could <i>possibly</i> related to his purpose. Still unwilling to make a fool of himself, he asks hesitantly, "Your Majesty, forgive my…  You-you want to know if I've ever...coupled?"</p><p>The Queen looks at her husband sidelong again, amused for some reason. The King continues to look at Peter with an odd expression upon his face. Peter takes note that the King is not as relaxed as he first thought, fingers are digging into the flesh where they rest on his legs. </p><p>"Yes, Peter, that's what I want to know," the Queen confirms kindly.</p><p>"Then...then no, Your Majesty, I haven't."</p><p>"Have you been kissed?" the King suddenly asks, startling Peter because he'd been so silent until that moment.</p><p>Somehow, <i>this</i> makes Peter blush as the Queen's questions hadn't. "N-no, Your Majesty."</p><p>The King and Queen look at each other for a long moment, and Peter tries to discern whether his answers were right or wrong.</p><p>"Peter," the King finally says when he turns his attention towards his servant again. "Come...be comfortable."  The king pats one of his sprawling thighs in illustration.</p><p>Peter's heart pounds as he searches for a trick, but this is a direct order he's expected to obey. He slowly approaches, sure he'll be reprimanded or smacked for making presumptions, for failing to see the obvious. </p><p>The King just continues to beckon him forward, and once he's within arm's reach, arranges Peter on his lap, facing the Queen.</p><p>She smiles at him reassuringly, but the King's reassurances are physical, warm hands stroking Peter idly through his clothes like he's gentling a high-strung mount. Since Peter's still anxious – and as owned by the King as any horseflesh – he supposes it's not a poor comparison.</p><p>"Peter," the King says, watching him closely. "I need to ask you a question, but I don't want to frighten you."</p><p>Well, telling him <i>that</i> isn't the way to calm his nerves. Peter licks his bottom lip, too tightly wound to really think about the way the King's eyes follow. "Yes, Your Majesty?"</p><p>Dark eyes bore into Peter's own. "Do you find yourself attracted to women or to men? In confidence, and to reassure you this isn't a trick, I'll tell you that I, myself, am attracted to men alone."</p><p>Peter barely stops himself from gasping, and he knows from the rueful smile on the King's face that he must look as shocked at the admission as feels.</p><p>"You can be honest, Peter," the Queen says gently. "Your answer will never leave this room, I assure you."</p><p>It's clear from the looks on their faces that they're very serious about his answer, and Peter feels butterflies as he contemplates why that would be. </p><p>It's easier to address the Queen, though his nerves knock all of the protocol from his head. "I'm...I haven't...both, I think? Maybe...maybe men a little more?"</p><p>"And your King?" the Queen asks. "Do you find him attractive?"</p><p>Peter glances sidelong at the man in question, who is watching him closely from a very little ways. Peter can't look at <i>him</i> when he admits, "Yes, Your Majesty," breathless and blushing because it was, in fact, the King that made him realize where his tastes lie.</p><p>"Pep," the King chokes out, his hands now clutching at Peter quite tightly.</p><p>Peter swallows and the sound is thick and audible.</p><p>"Peter," the Queen says. "You may be aware that His Majesty and I have yet to produce an heir."</p><p>Peter's confused at the change of subject. "Yes, Your Majesty?"</p><p>She's watching him quite intently. "The King, as he just admitted, has no attraction to the female form. That makes the task...difficult, to say the least."</p><p>"…Yes, Your Majesty?"</p><p>The Queen waits a beat. Peter knows she is waiting for him to grasp her meaning, but for the life of him, he can't. He's always been bright, but his head is filled with cotton. </p><p>When he says nothing, she adds, "The King needs assistance in his duties."</p><p>Nervous and unsure, Peter looks between the two of them until the King pulls him closer to murmur right in Peter's ear, "What your Queen is trying to tell you, in her discreet way, is that I need a pretty boy like you to touch until I'm excited enough to cover her."</p><p>This time, Peter <i>does</i> gasp at the King's words, feeling hot all over and...excited.</p><p>The King looks very pleased at his reaction and smug in his assurance of Peter's answer when he asks, "Are you willing to serve your King this way, Peter?"</p><p>Peter nods, unable to speak.</p><p>"Good boy," the King murmurs, and then one of the hands that was comforting Peter and holding him steady slides between his legs and cups him there. Peter startles at the touch, realizing abruptly that he's erect.</p><p>The King presses a kiss behind his ear, and Peter shudders violently all over. "Mm, a very, <i>very</i> good boy."</p><p>"Tony," the Queen interrupts, "we should retire before this goes further."</p><p>The King huffs and removes his hand, pressing a kiss to Peter's temple in what feels like an apology. "She's the sensible one," the King tells Peter confidingly. "What would I do without you, Pepper?"</p><p>"Run the kingdom into the ground, I imagine," the Queen says, sounding distinctly amused.</p><p>"No doubt," the King laughs. Then he eases Peter from his lap and stands, taking the boy's hand. "Lucky for the kingdom, I make it a point to always take my Lady's counsel."</p><p>Head reeling, Peter lets himself to be guided to the bedchamber, privately tucking the couple's nicknames for one other in a safe place to recall and cherish later. <i>Tony</i> is a fairly common diminutive for Anthony, but <i>Pepper</i> is somewhat more mysterious in its origins. </p><p>Not that it's his place to ask – those endearments are not for servants' ears.</p><p>Peter's vaguely aware of the Queen following behind them and rounding the far side of the bed to settle in, but he's far more focused on the King, who perches himself on the edge of a luxurious mattress and rakes his eyes down Peter's body, no longer bothering to conceal his intentions. </p><p>"Whaddaya think, Pep? Him first, or me?"</p><p>"Well," the Queen teases, "You have excellent taste, and I can see you naked any time."</p><p>The King throws a smile at her over his shoulder, eyes crinkling with approval. "Youth first," he agrees. "Disrobe for us, Peter."</p><p>Peter's stomach gives a nervous clench, but his fingers go obediently to his clothing, loosening laces and fasteners and shedding one item at a time. </p><p>He doesn't know how to make this process...attractive, but it seems as though he's doing well enough – the King is eating up every inch of bared skin with hot eyes, and the Queen is watching with a warm but mischievous smile.</p><p>Once Peter's bare, the King reaches out and reels him in, stealing Peter's first kiss with a ferocity that literally takes his breath.</p><p>Peter jolts, a little skittish, when the King's hands find his ass – the man moans in his mouth, squeezing and kneading and rubbing Peter's cock against the fine fabric he's wearing.</p><p>The kiss ends as suddenly as it began when the King tears himself away.</p><p>"Jesus – I might not need all that much from you before I'm up to my task."</p><p>The Queen snickers, and the King makes a very rude gesture in her direction.</p><p>Peter tries to ignore the way his stomach sink at the King's jest, but the depth of his disappointment must be apparent, because the King reaches out and takes his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.</p><p>"<i>This</i> time, Pete. <i>This time</i>. Begetting an heir takes repetition, and even if we're fortunate in our goal, I will not be done with you for a long time."</p><p>Peter can't stop himself from smiling at that, face heating when the King looks pleased.</p><p>"Now – disrobe <i>me</i>, if you please."</p><p>Peter might be a little too eager to start on that task, making the King chuckle as he fumbles the first clasp.</p><p>The King, already dressed for bed, requires much less disrobing than Peter. It's almost disappointing…or might be, if Peter weren't so taken with what's beneath.</p><p>Peter's king is not a pampered royal, like some. Peter's king doesn't shy away from hard work, creating weapons or using them. He jousts, he forges his own swords, he leads his army when absolutely necessary, and, to the delight of his people, he participates in the harvest contests during the fall festival season. (He always loses, and with good humor – a  farmer, he is not – but his strength is always impressive.)</p><p>Peter <i>knows</i> that his King is a vigorous man, but it fails to prepare him for the fine form beneath the King's clothes. He doesn't even realize how bold he's being with his hands until the King curses as if he's pained. Peter lost himself in running his hands over the King's flesh as soon as he'd exposed it.</p><p>"I'd let you do that all day if I could," the King swears, kissing Peter's hand. He levers himself onto the bed, back to the headboard, and pulls Peter astride his lap.</p><p>Peter quickly forgets his embarrassment as the King pulls him into a kiss, drawing Peter's body close until they're pressed skin to skin from chest to groin. </p><p>When the King starts to rock their bodies in unison, Peter...well, there's nothing you can call the sound he makes other than a whimper. It feels <i>so good</i>. The King's work-worn hands caress him all over, and their pricks are pressed between their stomachs, rubbing against one another.</p><p>The King's mouth moves on from Peter's, instead kissing every part of him within reach – his shoulders and throat and the flesh of his earlobes.  Peter can't locate shame for the noise that he's making.</p><p>"I think your Queen is enjoying this nearly as much as you," the King murmurs, and Peter's head whips around to catch Her Majesty's hand up her nightgown and...moving.</p><p>Peter blushes to his ears and looks away.</p><p>The King laughs quietly. "Sweet as pie, isn't he, Pep?"</p><p>The Queen hums an agreement that's almost a moan, and Peter tucks his face against Tony's throat, turned on and embarrassed. It feels wrong to see his Queen in such a state – disrespectful.</p><p>"It's good, Pete – she needs to ease the way with arousal before she can take me. You're doing your job so well for us both."</p><p>That makes Peter feel so much better – he's doing his job, helping his kingdom by serving his King and Queen.</p><p>"You know what we'd both enjoy very much?" Peter shakes his head, still somewhat flustered and hiding. The King pulls Peter out from the safe, dark hollow of his throat to look him in the eye. "Introduce yourself to my prick and make friends."</p><p>Peter's face flames, looking down between their bodies to really study the part in question for the first time. It seems to get a little bigger before his eyes.</p><p>"Give him a kiss," the King murmurs. "He's dying to meet you."</p><p>His own prick twitches at the thought of doing something so...so...<i>intimate</i> as the King and Queen watch. Peter climbs off the King's lap and kneels between his thighs, bending to place a chaste kiss on the pinkish, velvety head.</p><p>The King hisses through his teeth. His eyes are glittering when Peter looks up. "That's good, Pete – again, and part your lips."</p><p>Peter situates himself for an extended visit and covers the King's cock with wet, open kisses. When fluid wells out of the little slit, Peter forgets himself and licks it.</p><p>"Good boy," the King moans, carding fingers against his scalp. "Christ – more of <i>that</i>."</p><p>Peter licks the King's prick until it's thick and rigid against his stomach. Then Peter gets curious, again, and sucks the tip. The King swears – in a good way, Peter can tell – and his hips jerk as Peter suckles like a hungry babe and twice as content.</p><p>"Tony," the Queen interrupts softly, and the King swears.</p><p>"Yes, yes – I'm forgetting myself, I know – " </p><p>The King pulls Peter gently from his lap and shuffles their places, moving down the bed towards the center as he arranges Peter in his former place.</p><p>Peter blushes when the King presses him on his back and folds his legs against his chest. It's obscene and…exposed.</p><p>"You," the King says with a quick kiss, "entertain yourself – and me – while I perform my duty. Understood?" </p><p>Peter blushes and nods, perfectly aware of what his King is asking.</p><p>With another brief peck, the King moves towards the Queen and takes his...position, careful to use her gown to shield her modesty. Once positioned, the King looks at the Queen and kisses her chastely, then grins. "Ready, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty," the Queen murmurs with a fond smile of her own.</p><p>Somewhat to his surprise, Peter sees that the look between them holds real love.</p><p>The King thrusts forward, and when he's buried inside her, he jokes, "You did enjoy the show," and the Queen laughs. "...speaking of which - I believe Peter is shirking his responsibilities, which just won't do."</p><p>Wide-eyed, Peter realizes he isn't touching himself and grabs his prick.</p><p>The King smirks at his haste. "There now, that's better. Keep your knees up – show me the pretty hole that I can't have until this particular job is well done."</p><p>Peter blushes as he bares himself to the King's gaze, remembering what he's heard of men and boys like him. He's unsure how he feels about the prospect, though the King's greedy look nearly sets aside his reservations. </p><p>"Touch it for me, sweetheart," the King instructs. His eyes are glued to Peter's most private parts as he fucks his wife. "One hand on your prick, the other – just gently rub your hole, see how it feels."</p><p>Peter's shy at first (it's unclean, it's wrong, it's a <i>sin</i>), but he does as he's told and – "<i>oh</i>" – is surprised at how good it feels.</p><p>The King's nostrils flare like a riled bull, and he rolls the Queen's legs up like Peter's – she makes an approving sound – and thrusts faster.</p><p>"Press, just a bit – just enough to feel – "</p><p>Peter cries out at the sensation of the stretch, the sensitive filthy wrongness of it, and falls into his own pleasure.</p><p>"Pretty boy," the King praises. "Give yourself a hand, Pep, this won't take long – I'll make it up to you. Christ, Peter, look at <i>you</i>. You'll love it when my cock rearranges your guts, I just know it. Once my seed is free to be sown wherever I wish, I'll show you how much you'll enjoy it. I'll mount you so often, you'll think I'm trying to get a bastard."</p><p>Peter felt pleasure wash over him – so much stronger than he's ever felt before in furtive moments, in crowded sleeping quarters.</p><p>When he's able to rouse himself again, the King is still, atop the Queen – kissing a little less chastely than before. They're smiling and murmuring to one another, and Peter wonders if he should leave.</p><p>Before he can flee, he hears, "Want to borrow the kid?" and he freezes.</p><p>The King looks up at him and grins, disengaging from his wife. "Pete – I believe we've firmly established your attraction to men. If you care to test your appetites even further – "</p><p>The Queen snorts in a <i>very</i> unladylike way and the King beams down at her where she rests, proud and silently laughing at a joke Peter doesn't get.</p><p>The King returns his attention to Peter after a moment. "If you care to, you can make your acquaintance with my Lady like you did with my prick before."</p><p>Peter's eyes go round, because...he didn't even know that was...he heard joking of the <i>other</i>, with the King, but he hadn't known...</p><p>Peter looks at the Queen to see her opinion on the matter, and she's watching him warmly. A little encouraging, but not expectant.</p><p>"I'm told it aids in conception," the King says with a lilt, and the Queen reaches up and swats him in the head. The King raises an eyebrow and tells her, "It takes time to corrupt someone properly, Pepper, I'll use what I have in the meantime."</p><p>The Queen makes a face and says to Peter, "You may do what he asks if you wish. I'd enjoy it. If not, he can do the dirty work to please me himself."</p><p>Peter's eyes round at the implication. He thought the King…well, he supposes a man's arousal is superfluous to the act. </p><p>"I'll...I'm...I can try? Your Majesty? I'd like to try, with your permission."</p><p>The Queen smiles at him ruefully. "Permission granted."</p><p>"Great!" the King says, clapping once. "You can also get a taste of what I left behind – won't get it from the source for a while, which is a pity." </p><p>The King winks, and Peter blushes as he understands, scrambling onto hands and knees when the King beckons, crawling where directed.</p><p>"Now," the King says, lifting the gown and exposing the Queen to Peter's eyes, "You can try what you like, but this right here is like a lady prick, only much, <i>much</i> more sensitive. At the moment, it's quite swollen since she's excited, but often, it hides in a little tent. You can suck on it like a prick, but not until she's near her peak or it hurt. Before then, you can..."</p><p>The King illustrates the rest by drawing Peter's finger between his lips, and flicking his tongue rapidly and in all different ways against the tip.</p><p>"Oh," Peter gasps. The King smiles rakishly, Peter's finger still between his teeth.</p><p>"Start gently, so as not to hurt her. Even though they are more sensitive, ladies can require...patience to meet their peak. If your mouth tires, I can finish."</p><p>The King claps Peter on the shoulder, then abandons him to kiss his wife. Peter watches their tenderness for a moment, chest aching. He turns to his work before they can chastise him for shirking.</p><p>Peter feels a little rude as he ducks beneath the Queen's nightgown, but the scent of her excites him and immediately lessens his nerve.</p><p>He starts with a kiss to the spot that the King showed him, as chaste as the one he first gave the King. He's startled when her hips jerk – it really <i>is</i> sensitive. Above him, the King and Queen are giggling like startled children – Peter smiles. He always assumed the act of coupling would be serious and silent and swift, but the King and Queen make it seem more…<i>fun</i> than Peter expected.</p><p>Now that he's introduced himself to the Queen's special flesh, Peter takes a moment to do as suggested and taste the King's seed leaking from the Queen. This may not be the Queen's most sensitive part, but she rolls her hips and sighs with pleasure, so Peter diverts himself for a while, enjoying the musky, salty taste. </p><p>When there's no fluid left except for what is inside, Peter turns his attention to that special nub, following the King's instructions.</p><p>The Queen is much less <i>verbal</i> than the King at his attention, and she's quieter too – if she's heard from the hall, it will be a scandal – but she's also much more...<i>active</i> than the King as he works, squirming and jerking and thrusting her hips against his face. It's messier as well – he can feel newly-released fluid coat his chin and cheeks and mouth and knows he must look filthy.</p><p>Peter's mouth <i>does</i> get tired, but he wants...he wants to do this <i>more</i>, so he ignores his own discomfort and muscles through, paying attention to what the Queen especially likes so he can repeat it more often as he continues.</p><p>As her movements <i>increase</i>, she grows abruptly silent, but Peter lets her body communicate urgency and starts to suckle, just like the King advised. Her body bows, tremblingly tense, and then she relaxes, panting and making quiet wordless sounds, once again, with a different pitch. </p><p>When she starts to quake – after-sensitive, the way he sometimes is – Peter comes up for air.</p><p>The King and Queen are both staring with astonishment, and Peter becomes self-conscious of the mess on his face, reaching for a cloth before he realizes everything at hand is worth more than his life. He settles for wiping with his own arm, instead.</p><p>"Did I...did I please you, Your Majesty?"</p><p>The Queen laughs, a delicate delighted thing, and says, "Yes - I believe you may well be a savant."</p><p>She's reaching out to him, so Peter hesitantly moves up the bed and lets her kiss him on the mouth – not the way his Aunt would kiss him, once, but not quite the King's filthy kisses either. These feel...fond, intimate, and Peter feels foolish for the thought. He's a servant to them, and nothing more.</p><p>When she releases him, Peter decides not to outstay his welcome. "Thank you, Your Majesties – I should take my leave."</p><p>They look at one another, communicating silently – a team – but they know as well as he does how scandalous it would be if he stayed.</p><p>The King looks reluctant but gives him leave. "Jarvis will adjust your duties so that you may sleep in the mornings and be available in the evenings. You'll be summoned after supper every night."</p><p>"Thank you, Your Majesties."</p><p>Peter bows and quickly gathers his clothing from the floor. He exits the bedchamber, closing the doors behind him and dressing in the sitting room to save them the awkwardness.</p><p>Peter takes a moment to enjoy the secret knowledge that this was the first of many trysts. Perhaps he can never tell, perhaps he'll be ostracized by the other servants (none of whom owe Peter favors), and perhaps he'll be tossed out like trash once he's served his purpose, but he'll have these memories, this <i>knowledge</i>, for the rest of his life. They can't be taken away from him, ever. </p><p>So he'll store each little piece, each complicated feeling, and keep them safe for as long as his luck lasts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I still hold that King Anthony is suuuper gay, but he's been trying to make a baby with the wife whom he adores and respects, so he learned how to eat her out Right in order to make up for his uh, shortcomings. You can pry that headcanon from my cold dead fingers, because Tony Stark eats pussy, period. lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>